I, Vampire
by badger-dude
Summary: (No slash)134 years ago, Harry Potter was thrown out of the wizarding world. Now along with his only companion: the only living veela, he must now return to set things right before disaster strikes in the form of an army bred in the forges of hell itself!
1. Of Vamps and veelas

I, Vampire 

134 years is a long time you know, a long time to stalk silently in the shadows, forbidden from all human contact by my own morals. My morals preventing me from hunting those who abandoned me, those who threw me out when I most needed them. But now they are dead, and their children to. Now I watch their ancestors live out their puny and pathetic lives from afar. I dare not re-enter mortal society; the name of Potter still haunts many of the more learnt humans, while the lesser of their kind only give ear to rumours and bigoted tales that sprung up after my disappearance, for that is what I did, disappear.

I doubt anyone cared though, my purpose had been fulfilled, and for all they had cared I was just now an abomination, a beast.

I laugh softly as I remember those years, but my face hardens as I remember what pained me greatest before, their betrayal, everyone I had known turning against me, those few loyal to me stamped out by the giant steel boot of the media. They had had a field day. I still have the headline and clipping, I sometimes read it to amuse myself, reminiscing on my younger years.

But I am _still_ young, immortality, many foolish mortals dream, is in all ways as much a curse as it is a blessing.

_Killer_

_Abomination_

Murderer 

The last one was the one that had struck me the most. I remember their faces, the burning hatred in their eyes: 6 blazing portals to hell glaring up at me. But now they are dead, all but one…

A stirring is heard from the other side of the cave. Though it is pitch-dark in the cave, my vampyriptic sight clearly saw the form of my only companion in my darkest hour.

The creature awakens, sleep, another of the human tendencies I have long since forgotten. Emerald orbs meet silver as my inmate stares at me through the gloom.

The Veela slowly got up into a sitting position its graceful movements a concept he, even now, still could not understand.

We each sized the other up, this had become our normal morning ritual, though it was completely unnecessary, that and the fact I could feel that it was still nighttime outside.

"Potter…"

"Go back to sleep Draco" I pause "It is not even dawn yet"

XOXOXOXOXOX

A/n: a little short but ……………..


	2. Of Silver, Shotguns and the Scots!

SORRY: HAVING TO MANUALLY CHANGE ITALICS due to FF Chapter 2 

I watch as the Veela gracefully climbs up the scree slope towards me. The sunlight reflecting off his silver hair. I was slowly out to meet him. Emerald met Silver in silent greeting. Before We both turned and walked back to the cave that had became our home. After it ha happened they had scoured all of Britain and Europe in an attempt to find them, but never had they guessed that we were so close to them.

A sudden flash and in my minds eye I saw them, the anger in their faces, the hate, the implacable loathing.

I stagger back, an arm catches and steadies me and I turn to face the Veela, another unspoken sentence and we carry on back up the scree path leading to the cave.

--

The night air was as cold as ice as I slowly glided through the countryside, looking for my next meal. The bitter cold meant the farmers locked their cattle in their barns, making it a tad bit harder for one to get a decent meal. Silver had already eaten earlier that day, so he slept back in the cave. Below me I spot a small ramshackle building surrounded by what looked like bundles of hay. A smile creeps to my lips as I slowly descend. My bare feet touch the frost-covered ground but I feel no pain at the biting cold, another perk to being what I am. I slowly creep towards the barn door; stealth is the key to this. I slowly slide off the latch on the door and slink in.

It is dark, but my vision alters so I can see clearly the outlines of the sleeping cattle, I slowly creep up to one of the beasts and sink my now elongated fangs into it's pulsing jugular. The creature spasms before going still and I am left to feed in peace.

--

The sound of voices reaches my ears, I am suddenly alert cursing myself for the need to rest, it was rare that a creature such as my self actually fully slept but sometime sit is necessary to rest to allow the body to assimilate to the blood that now filled my veins, it really sucks not having a giant organ-pump that did the job for you.

Silver is also awake, his back rigid and his eyes wild as he stares at me in desperation. He knows what will happen if they find him, a Veela is a prize worthy of kings, I remember back in my mortal years seeing several auctioned off during a trip to Diagon alley.

Just thinking the name sent imaginary shivers through my spine. A vampire knows fear, but not to the extent to produce bodily reactions to such a trivial emotion. Few have ever experienced true fear, not even myself.

The voices are getting closer. Silver is getting even more frightened with every second. I recognize the accent of the voice as English, and luckily the English vary rarely venture this deep into the land of the Scots, though obviously me and my fellow wizards had once gone to Hogwarts there, no English man would ever venture too deep into the highlands without purpose.

We were in luck. The only people who ever ventured up here that would know of the location of the cave were the Scottish farmers who only came when a sheep ran off or something and I recalled the various close instances that nearly led to our discovery.

"Harry…" the voice was nearly an inaudible whisper, and that was with my extraordinary hearing.

I slowly place my hand on his arm as a silent comfort before slowly creeping up to the mouth of the cave.

I began to inch my head around the rim of the mouth and saw the group of people outside, they were dressed in muggle clothes and I relax. I slowly pushed out with my mind and as one the group of men slowly turned and looked down the hill.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I swore and pulled my head back behind the rim.

We had been found!

"DAVE WATCH OUT!"

"What?"

"There's something in the cave there!"

I ran back to petrified Silver and with a simply inhuman speed slung him over my shoulder.

"Hold on tight"

I flew out of the cave and arched towards the sky, from below I heard the pounding of a gun, a quick look down confirmed my suspicions as I saw one of the men aiming an old double-barrelled shotgun.

I swore as another twin noises sounded and I felt a shell clip my leg. I cursed as I began to loose control and wished that my speed could be used while in mid-air.

Below me I spot a small rotting shack. I slowly begin to glide downwards towards it.

--

I laid Silvers body down on a small rotting piece of timber that had maybe once been a desk. He had long since departed from the realm of the waking and I was left alone to contemplate my course of action.

We had been seen. The next day, Aurors and hit-wizards would be crawling all over the mountainside. The description that the muggles would give was a creature that could move with super speed and fly. It would not be safe for them to stay in the area.

I sighed and watched Silver's sleeping form. Where could we hide?

_The forest_

My brain was suddenly alert as I searched for the new voice, spotting nothing I realised the voice must have been my conscience.

Forest?

_You know which one I mean _

I swore never to go back to that place!

_It is the only place they will never dare to look… the castle yes but the forest…_

The voice left the proposition open. Was it safe to trust such a strange voice in my head?

Who are you?

_I am you, you are me. Bound together are we, for all eternity._

I smiled at the bad poetry.

_Something funny?_

I never knew I was so good at poetry


	3. Of Fireflies, a fortress and a forest

A/n: thanks to my great reviewers: _revelyn _and _gallandro-83_. You people have inspired me too write sum more…. (Well today that is, I don't plan abandoning any of my 2nd generation fics (Black sun rises trilogy, Hermione heiress of the Vampyre throne, this one, Larry Rotter (Not so sure) and crazy activity week (Same again) )

Also I doubt all this fic will be from the perspective im doing it from. This however will continue until more characters come into play. Oh and Silver (Draco) isn't under Harry's protection; he's more of a… companion and in some cases a friend. The bond they have developed is shown in the way a simple glance between the two creatures (Veelas are NOT immortal just have VERY long lives. Wizards also live longer than muggles due to magical enhancement in the blood as well as less physical tasks)

Oh and btw: I have no real solid plans for this or any of my fics. I just write the randomness that the ebil plot bunnies put into the insanity that is my brain.

Chapter 3: Of Fireflies, a fortress and a forest 

I watch as Silver slowly walks ahead of me, the winding dirt path alit with fireflies. We had been trekking through the forest for at least an hour and the sun had long since set. Silver stopped and contemplated something before turning to me. I approached him slowly and followed his gaze. My face contorted into a strange emotionless mask as I stared off into the distance and saw, just above the treetops, the spire of one of the many tall towers of Hogwarts.

I turned back to silver,

"We camp here tonight."

Silver nodded before walking slowly over to a large crater that had obviously once held the roots of some kind of giant tree.

Sighing softly I followed him into the pit.

-

It was morning. My flight had left me drained and in need of sleep. Two nights in a row, my maximum was three. I glanced around me and found Silver crouching a few feet away a stick in his hand. Intrigued, I slowly crept up behind him and peered over Silver's shoulder. The images he scrapped into the earth were a thing that always had troubled me. Silver was an artist. No one had ever doubted that. But since _it _had happened his pictures had started to deteriorate, each one evermore darker than the next. I placed my hand on his shoulder; the Veela however did not flinch, as he was probably already aware of my presence.

I gestured to one of the pathways and he nodded before getting to his feet and following me into the deep underbrush.

-

A/n: abit short again but I swear it is only due to the fact I only have 7 mins…….. Anyways no I need to update the other stories so toddles. Oh and more action in the next chapter

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen. Thank you, see ya next chapter


	4. Of Assasins, Angst and Ages

From: websurffer ( http: )

that was an awful lot of pleading...i really like your story, although some

elements are abit confusing...

Well IM confused as well…. Lol Im afraid I don't understand unless you mean the A/n at the end… ok that was obvious but Ive just handwritten 4 pages double sided a4 of questions on the shittiest play of them all (Henry VI)

A/n: Sorry for the lack of updates and I know your gonna hate me but I was focussing a bit to much on BSR…

This has been floating around for a while so I decided to finally give I a try.

PLEASE REVIEW! This is why I discontinue my other stories!

Of Mortals, monsters and magic

A red headed young man watches as his father blocks another thrust. He would give all he had to be out there fighting with him, like the warriors of old. However his father had instructed the wards to keep him inside the house and away from his dad.

_At his prime his father would have surely been able to best his attackers but when old age caught up to a man, even the strongest grow old and frail. He had heard the tales of his father and mothers valorous deeds during the Great War. The worst wizarding conflict the world had ever seen. His father had been one of the triumvirate that had managed to turn even the worst odds in their favour, eventually besting the dark sides leader and banishing his soul back into the maelstrom. But now as he watched his father fight, he knew that his father could not possibly win. _

_Next to him his younger sister watched the scene, twin tears of sorrow trailing down her beautiful face. His arm clutched at her slender shoulder in silent comfort as the pair watched their fathers attempts to fight off the attackers._

_Suddenly a flash of pain crossed over his fathers wizened face as a slender bladed dagger embedded itself into his back. He could only watch as his father screamed a cry, a mix of pain and anger, as he smote down his opponent, twirling around to meet an oncoming strike. _

_The third and final opponent would be his last as his blade was swept aside before his foes slid inside his pulsating jugular. He tried to swing his blade at his foe but it was dispatched with a swift kick, a following knocking him to the floor._

_As his fathers life blood left him, the wards around the house fell and witch a splintering crash the door blew off its hinges as the younger and still living red head male stalked out from his home, a slender ebony wand clutched in his shaking hand._

_Anger swirled in his eyes as he glared at his father's killer, the murderer, still clutching his blood stained katana and staring impassively at his new opponent._

_At length the man spoke, his voice and accent betraying his oriental heritage_

"_Leave now, young one. No more blood needs to be shed this day."_

_His anger boiling, the young man barely kept his emotions from flaring out, what his aunt had always referred to as 'the famous Weasley temper'_

"_No more humans will die today. That is correct. But for what you did you are no longer a human. You will pay the price for my father's death. And you shall pay it in blood!"_

"_If what you say is true then after what you pan on doing then you will be no better. Tell me have you ever slain a man before?"_

_Through gritted teeth he answered_

"_Yes."_

"_Then we are alike? No?"_

"_We will never be alike!"_

_The man released a small hollow laugh_

"_Then you are foolish; as once was I: Arrogant. I believed that I was the only one who was no guilty of my sins. Holier than thou indeed."_

"_You will pay! Even if it condemns us both to hell then you will pay. Even after my eternal torment I will still laugh as I remember the agony I put you through to sent the two of us there."_

"_Then you are more foolish then I thought. You speak lightly of hell as if it is a dream world. A fantasy. But believe me young Master Weasley, you know nothing of hell!"_

"_And im sure you have a lot of experience on the subject" he mocked_

_A shudder paced through the Japanese man as his eyes clouded over with an unreadable emotion. When the man next spoke in was in a sharp whisper_

"_You have no idea what lies within the seven walls of Hell. The seven levels of unholy torment house not only the tortured souls of men. Demons. Thousands of them stalk unchecked through that land. Bringing their tortures upon their minions and the souls of the dammed. But have you considered what would happen if that was to happen here? If somehow a portal appeared allowing them passage into this realm? The seven levels will not contain them forever, and they lack the materials to expand upon the bleak plateau. However this plane is a perfect sanctuary for them. And its inhabitants will make excellent morsels. And once their flesh is gone and their bones burned to acid then their souls will make excellent scapegoats for their sick amusement. The galaxy will fall into anarchy and we shall all perish!"_

_On that ominous note the figure turned and walked away, his bloodied blade hanging loosely at his side. The redheaded man stood in amazement before a loud frantic female voice shook him out of his reverie_

"**DAD!"**

He awoke to find himself covered in a thick glistening sheen of sweat. Rolling onto his side he found himself face to face with his 12 year old daughter

"Dad?"

He looked into her face and saw the twin tears rolling down her face, reminding him of his own sisters tears that night, 16 years ago.

He couldn't believe he was still having the dreams, no nightmares, about that day. However it was not seeing his fathers death hover and over again that worried him, but it was the assassins words.

'_But have you considered what would happen if that was to happen here? If somehow a portal appeared allowing them passage into this realm? The seven levels will not contain them forever, and they lack the materials to expand upon the bleak plateau. However this plane is a perfect sanctuary for them. And its inhabitants will make excellent morsels.'_

He shivered and clutched his tearful daughter to him. The last few years had been hard on his family; especially the last 3.

"I'm here sweetie."

"Was it the nightmares again?"

He closed his eyes and sighed mentally. Since the death of her mother she had changed so much. She was no longer a little girl and she should be told the truth of what happened the night of her grandfather's death. However much he knew it would be wrong to keep the truth of the event from her, he was still reluctant to tell her. He sighed again as he held her tight, wishing that his Aunt Ginny would be arriving earlier than planned.

A/n: As I said before not all the chappies will be from Harry's POV. I find it pretty hard to write long descriptive scenes like that and it was nigh on impossible to do this one from His pov.

Some important facts gained from this chapter:

The Weasley male in this chapter is aged 32. In the flash back he was aged 16.

Ron Weasley was assassinated aged 139

Ginny Weasley is still going strong at 154 years of age.

Using the above info you can work out that Harry left the wizarding world at age 21 for currently unknown reasons. Harry and Draco are 155 years old. Hermiones condition is unknown.


	5. Of Wolves and Weirdness

This has been floating around for a while so I decided to finally give it a try.

REVIEW :D

The proverbial silence of the night was shattered by a dark howl. Deep inside the forest a wolf skulked around the edge of the clearing. His keen nose felt out into the darkness and found the familiar smell of fresh, living meat. The wolf grinned; fresh meat was hard to come by here. Fresh _Human_ meat was even rarer. However a wolfs nose was never wrong, but this smell was different; Different in a way similar to the smell of a giant man who had used to walk through these woods over a centaury ago.

Another howl echoed through the darkness, closer this time and a few seconds later his mate had sidled up to him, ears alert for the sound of movement.

The male wolf inclined his head to his mate and she nodded, heading the unspoken instruction and slowly padding away into the underbrush. The male turned headed away to the opposite side of the clearing.

The female crouched low as she peered through a gap in the trees, eyes scanning for a sign of movement from the two shadowy figures huddled together at the base of a tree.

'_Easy meat'_ she thought as she let out a low growl.

Her mate heard the noise and slowly began to advance, darting through the long grass until he was almost a metre away.

There was a slight movement from one of the figures and the wolf tensed. The figure sat up, his back leaning against the tree, silver eyes staring back into black. Neither creature moved as they sized each other up. The female looked on, ready to pounce if the human moved to attack.

But the Human-like creature just sat there staring equally back at the wolf and at length the pair seemed to tire from the staring. The wolf turned and trudged back to his mate while the Human lay back and closed his eyes, sleep consuming his weary mind.

The male wolf gestured to the female and the two left the clearing, padding silently along until they came to the next clearing.

"They mean us and the forest no harm"

The female turned to the male. Wolves rarely spoke, and when they did it was only of matters of great importance. And never when around other creatures, _especially_ humans.

Both were silent again for a few moments until the male continued.

"When I sat there, staring at them I could tell. Both of them are destined for greatness, both have lived isolated for many years and have finally found peace with themselves. I could not break something so… so pure so… deep. But what shocked me more so was their scent…"

"What do you mean?"

"They are not truly human. They may look it and from a distance smell like it but when I drew closer I could smell the difference."

"Then what were they?"

"I do not know."

The pair sat there. Both contemplating the meaning of what they had just found out. The wind began to change and the two wolves trudged over to the hollow at the base of an aging willow where they had long ago made their home.

XOX

Vampire's spotted in Scottish highlands!

Article By: Richard Skeeter

Yesterday morning a small party of muggles stumbled upon a pair of vampires in the northernmost part of the highlands. The muggles had the intention of camping in the very cave the vampires fled out of but luckily one of the group of 4 muggles noticed the creature before a great tragedy fell upon them. The creature fled the cave and too kto the air carring another with it. One of the muggles attempted to slay the foul creature with a shotgun but unfortunately for us all, these foul demons of hell can not be killed so easily and many innocents have died in the attempt of saving their loved ones from such horrific monsters. .

_The muggles reported the sighting to a supernaturalism tabloid whose editor is none other than the famous journalist Lucius Lovegood who immediately informed the Aurors. This paper has been informed that a specialist unspeakable has been dispatched to hunt down and destroy this menace to society before it claims its next victim._

_Turn to page 13 for information about Mr Lovegood's rise to fame._

_Turn to page 23 for information about vampires and how to stop them._

XOX

The sound of human voices reached my ears as I awoke in the forest clearing, the suns heat baring down on my ashen skin. A glance to my side told me that Silver was still asleep.

I sat staring at him. Remembering past days. Past events. A past life. An image flashed before my mind of a younger Silver, flanked by his ever present bodyguards whose names I could not remember.


End file.
